Mortal kombat: Resurrection
by TYZO300
Summary: Takes place after MK 2011 with the netherrealms onsaught will that destroy everything the elder gods send their most powerful relic to a champion who will make his mark in this alternate timeline the way it was supposed to be. rated m for multiple reasons
1. Chapter 1

Hey there I'm back sorry about the long wait I had to deal with school and everything. Anyway here is my first mortal kombat fic takes place after mortal kombat 9 (2011). This is my version the other ones are taking so long. Will upload two lemons soon so here it is

**Chapter 1: Netherrealm Plight**

In the netherrealm where it's the reincarnation of hell, stood a spire looking out the entire realm in the top was an ex-god and a bald necromancer.

This is what my deity brethren have sentenced me to, but soon my they will feel a penalty greater than I have received

said Shinnok. The army is now complete and the brotherhood of shadow is ready to take on their missions lord shinnok, said Quan chi. Have you located the pieces of life yet quan chi. Yes but the area's they are located are on certain grounds where none of us are able to

cross due to the quantity of our taint.

What do you propose we do then sorcerer shinnok asked quan chi; there may be a way to procure these items, I will now head to earthrealm along with my brotherhood to put it in motion with your permission quan chi replied.

Permission Granted was all the entire dark lord said as quan chi departs to earthrealm.

Here it is will update often this week so stay tuned.


	2. A Hero's destiny

Hey there I'm back I now have enough knowledge to make my stories longer and once again I'm still new to the site so any errors I will try to fix, so here's the second chapter and will upload a new story soon.

* * *

><p>An emissary had arrived at the Pantheon of the Elder Gods. One of the deities spoke, "you may speak sethros. The emissary gave them a brief report on the current situation. "The old Elder God, Shinnok, is planning to invade Earthrealm, outworld, chaosrealm, seido,<p>

and Edenia so far his forces are increasing and there are rumors that he is going after the pieces of life". "Another god said, "We need a solution one more effective than our last decision". "It is time use our last resort" one of the others said. A new threat is on the

horizon and this could be the only way to stop it. Sethros knowing what his lord was saying is shaken by this demand; "you don't mean the sword of life" sethros suggested. All of them unison said There is no other option the blade will be sent to earthrealm where its

bearer will have the power to defeat this evil and maintain peace throughout the realms. A bright light raised itself from the pantheon and out into the stars heading towards earthrealm; may you be strong our champion, our enforcer, our _**savior**_. And with that the

meeting was adjourned as everybody left the altar deserted in a blaze of radiance…. "

* * *

><p>MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK MK<p>

Beep! Beep! Beep! As an annoying noise rang through an apartment complex in Sydney, Australia; a young man with shaggy crimson red hair banged his hand on the clock making the noise stop. "Well today is the first day of the rest of my life said young adult

Maxwell Trevor (neither does he know that he was probably more accurate than he thought he was). After getting dressed and eating breakfast he left his home to explore the entire city first there was the Sydney Opera House, Blue Mountains, Bondi Beach and finally

The Chinese Garden of Friendship. While looking throughout the peaceful area he was wondering if he was ever destined for something; although he is the son of Dexter Trevor of the global pharmaceutical company DEXMED and Lucrezia Trevor the world's famous

song artist. Sometimes he just wants it to be something more Once in a Lifetime Opportunity like gig. Then when max looked a white came towards him at an amazing speed; assuming it to be a meteorite he ducked for cover, but felt neither impact nor anything. He

looked around to see a sword unlike anything he had ever seen before in his life; it was levitating right in front of him. Then out of nowhere a voice said to him "You're not exactly what I expected". Max turned his head around to see who said that until he heard it

again; "down here Baka" he shifted his head to see the sword talking to him. "Whoa okay I must be drunk because swords don't come out of the sky and talk to people" max said. "I see there is lot on your mind so allow me to explain" the sword said'. "You see there

exists these beings known as the elder gods who are the rulers of existence and your realm is one of many one of them is a desolate place known as out world once ruled by a tyrannical conqueror known as SHAO KHAN". "His goal was to merge all the realms under

his command but the elder gods created a way for the realms to defend themselves with a tournament called MORTAL KOMBAT". "The only way to merge a realm was by winning a system of 10 mortal kombats; the emperor was close until this generation defenders

won and even participated and achieved in a tournament in outworld freeing it from shao khan". "That was until a few weeks ago when he still invaded earthrealm and resurrected an old ally of ours into their most deadliest weapon; killing most of the defenders but a

few were still alive". "All hope was lost until your realm's defender raiden, with the assistance of the elder gods defeat him erasing him from existence forever". "Now a new threat is on the horizon and elder gods used their last resort to save the universe from its most hellish nightmare". "So I'm supposed to save everyone from certain evil and all that" was all that max said. "Yes this the only time the sword has chosen someone other than the elder gods themselves".

* * *

><p>Mk mk mk mk mk mk mk mk mk mk mk<p>

"First we will train lift me in the air and I will teleport us to a training ground" the sword requested. And so Maxwell lifted it into the air and they vanished in a flash of silver light. Soon they were in a dojo filled with training gear and provisions that could last a year.

"Here in this area time is slowed what is one year in is one day out there in the realms are you ready?" HELL yeah! Was all that max said. Okay, first you've got to learn how to grip your sword," sword said. _Seriously? I have to learn how to hold a sword? What a waste of time._

He seemed to be following his train of thought. "It's not as easy as you think. You have to grasp it tight enough that it won't be flung out of your hands when you attack and defend with it, but it also has to be loose enough so that you can strike accurately. Think of it l

ike an extension of your arm. If it's straight and stiff, it's hard to guide it anywhere, but if it's loose and unsteady your blows will have little effect. You have to hold it just right for your attacks to deal the most damage.

He grabbed his sword and shifted his hands slightly to the swords instructions. "Looking good. Now try some experimental swings to make sure that your sword flows." Reflected sunlight gleamed off of the silver steel as her sword slashed the air with power and strength.

"That's good; now, try swinging your sword."

He did as instructed; he moved his hands gently in a slashing motion, demonstrating how to do it

The rest of the lesson went by quicker than max had expected it to. Once he had gotten down how to hold his sword properly, he was shown a few basic techniques for both offense and defense "Okay, we're done. Fantastic job you got the hang of it faster than I

expected". "So what's your name" max asked the sword; "In truth I don't really have one" the sword replied. "What are you then" max said"; "I am the sword of life" the sword replied. Alright the I'll call you vita how's that" max said; "Vita it is then" vita said before it

just received some startling Intel. What is it? max said almost sounding concerned. I have just received news that our enemy has opened some type of scavenger hunt to find a group of powerful artifacts and one of them is located in china Vita replied. What are we

waiting for let's go max said excitedly. I'll explain more when we get there vita said. The heroes left the dojo to embark on a journey that will save the alternate timeline.

There finish so please review and let it be good ones will update again very soon see ya.


End file.
